


In his strong hands 4

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: In his strong hands [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Caretaking, Dominant Billy Bones, Emotional Baggage, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Obedience, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Submissive John Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little piece I came up with, about John Silver taking a punishment from Billy Bones. This does not connect with the "Not fucking Tortuga" series at all. Basically it's just smutty garbage. This is the final part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his strong hands 4

**1.**  
The looks. The words. The touches. John Silver had never been pliant without a secret agenda, never freely shown himself weak in a way that could make him loose face in front of _anyone_. That kind of weakness was something only a very few people could allow themselves, and orphans or the lowest of employees should avoid it with all forces, not to risk further suppression or disrespect. Being used to control himself this hard for a good more than twenty five years, using his silver tongue and dashing looks to appear innocent and valuable enough to get away with bad habits, lousy work efforts and transgressions – not to mention conceal pain – sometimes made John exhausted.  
  
But the way the bosun looked at him… It took his fucking breath away! The rest of the crew was, perhaps aside from the Captain, as lousy mind readers as they were good at fighting, drinking and bragging. There was no chance in hell they’d find out ’bout the agreement he had with the boson, unless they were caught in action. That, John thought with satisfaction, was a carelessness both he and the boson were too discrete and disciplined to commit.  
  
”Oi, Silver! Stop fucking dreaming and peel!”  
  
John blushed. Dobbs, hungry as always, had caught him day dreaming over the bucket with potatoes and he quickly began to peel again. The bosun didn’t look at him, but John knew he’d noticed the waste of time with the supper preparations and that he wouldn’t forget about it. Had been more than three weeks since the session in the carter cargo space and even if they’d had some private moments after that, there’d not been a good time for anything more… _extraordinary_ than kisses and blow jobs. Not that John complained. The bosun’s mouth was pure delight and he’d also complimented John’s kisses and… well, _skills_ more than once.  
  
Later, when the supper was over, John’s kitchen duties were done for the day and he sat down with the others, listening to old Morley telling an amusing yarn ’bout a mermaid he sworn he’d met outside Nassau. They had plenty of rum and Mr. Gates, on his way in to the Captains quarters for one of their never ending chess games, ordered a second round for the men to celebrate their latest raid. The men who had the night watch, should have their cups next day. DeGroot poured the rum and the bosun kept an eye on the portions, to make sure everyone had their fair share. He fetched his cup, and John’s, last and brought it to the cook. Dobbs frown.  
  
”He’s not deserved any fucking rum! Ruining supper again, that little shit!”  
  
Very slowly, the bosun put his cup in John’s free hand and stepped forward to Dobbs.  
  
”Sorry, what?”  
”Fucking potatoes were overcooked, again! How hard can it fucking be?”  
”Bout as hard as finding fucking privy, perhaps? And I myself prefer some overcooked potatoes to step in piss in the quarters.”  
  
The men laughed and Dobbs turned red. Every single one of them had have some accidents connected with a little too much liquor and too little balance, so there was actually nothing to be very ashamed of. Old Morley immediately began to tell a story ’bout one of their late mates, Mr. Fish, who’d always looked little too deep in the bottle and was caught pissing on the Captains desk. Soon they’d forget ’bout overcooked potatoes – or any other complaints regarding John’s cooking skills. John took a small sip from his cup. Billy looked at him.  
  
”Drink.”  
”He’s right. Ruined supper again.”  
  
No one took notice of the two men and they were keeping their voices low. The bosun frowned.  
  
”Supper was fine and ya’ve earned that cup as much as anyone here. Just drink.”  
”But I was distracted.”  
”Yes, you were, but deprive ya of the rum and humiliate ya in front of the crew isn’t part of our agreement. Ya’r not still sore, are ya?”  
”Not at all.”  
”No other injuries?”  
”None.”  
”Good. Then we don’t have to postpone the consequences too long. I’m sure we can sneak away in a while…”  
  
The booze, the warmth from the bosun’s breath close to him and the suggestion had John’s blood rush to a very particular part of his body and the bosun threw a quick look at their laughing, talking mates before he put his warm hand between John’s legs. John, keeping his lips concealed, gasped through his nose and the boson swallowed.  
  
”They’ll be sleeping soon. Then we’ll take to the carter cargo, and see if I can make ya behave again.”  
  
  
**2.**  
He bowed his head out of submission just as much as anticipation, when he heard the bosun’s footsteps, and the sound from the key. There was always an awful chance that Billy wasn’t alone, or that he’d sent someone else down to make fun of him. A very, very small one, but life had taught John never to trust anyone completely. Not turning around and see who approached him took all the will power he could muster and as he finally heard there was only one person behind him, and could feel the bosun’s scent, he breathed heavily and the man lay an arm around him, pulled him close and kissed his hair.  
  
”Relax, John. I’m here now and we’re alone. Remember, I’d never expose or abandon ya. Ya’r safe with me… Trust me.”  
  
They stood like that ’til John’s heart began to slow down a bit. The bosun rocked him slowly in a steady embrace, making John feel very small and powerless, almost overwhelmed by the need it woke up within him. He swallowed.  
  
”I was disobedient earlier.”  
”Really? What did ya do?”  
”Was sloppy with the food.”  
”That’s not very good for a cook, now is it?”  
”It’s not.”  
”Then why did ya do it?”  
”T’was an accid… Oh!”  
  
The bosun had grabbed his groin, just firm enough to make it slightly uncomfortable, and John felt his teeth teasing his ear lobe.  
  
”Did I ask for an excuse, John?”  
”No, bosun.”  
”Then don’t make any. Why did ya do it?”  
”Was lookin’ at ya and lost focus.”  
”Why did ya look at me?”  
”Because… because…”  
”Yes?”  
  
John hissed as the bosun squeezed his cock once more. The lousy cook could feel the bosun’s hard cock brush against his back and he bit his lip.  
  
”Was looking because ya’r ass looks fucking gorgeous and I imagined myself being fucked by ya, bosun.”  
”I see. Is it really appropriate for a cook to be sloppy with the food simply because he’s horny?”  
”No, bosun.”  
”Did ya not know ya should pay attention to nothing but the food?”  
”Yes, I did, bosun.”  
”And yet ya allowed yerself to stare at my ass long enough to almost ruin supper?”  
”I did, bosun.”  
”Did I not make it clear ya ought to obey me?”  
”Ya did, bosun.”  
”So have ya really deserved to be fucked by me?”  
”No, bosun.”  
”But ya’d like to?”  
”Yes…”  
”Well, that’s a dilemma, isn’t it? Ya’ve been disobedient and ya clearly don’t deserve to be fucked. And yet ya ask for it. Ya know, if ya’d been obedient, I could’ve fucked ya right now.”  
  
The bosun squeezed his cock again, leaving a wet spot on Johns trousers and the cook moaned with anticipation, pushing his back against the taller man’s groin.  
  
”I’ll obey ya, bosun. I’ll emend, I promise…”  
”So ya admit ya’ve not behaved?”  
”I do, bosun.”  
”It’s very good to hear ya admit yar transgressions, John. But I’m afraid that’s not enough.”  
”No?”  
”It wouldn’t be right to reward ya with a fuck right now.”  
”Then maybe ya shouldn’t fuck me, bosun.”  
”Ya’ve been disobedient and ya deserve to be punished, alright, but I hardly wish to be _cruel_ …”  
  
Another moan slipped Johns throat as the bosun grabbed his left buttock with one hand and his messy curls with the other.  
  
”What’ve ya deserved, John? Tell me?”  
”A-a… a spanking, bosun.”  
”Really? Then would ya like to lean on to the wall? Or some of the cargo, perhaps?”  
”No…”  
”No? But how am I suppose to discipline ya if ya don’t bend over? Should I pull down yar trousers and put ya over my knee?”  
  
John could hardly believe he had this… _smutty_ talk with the bosun. His cock was so hard now it ached and leaked painfully and he was grateful Billy didn’t touch it anymore, since it would’ve made him come in no time. He whined and pushed himself back at the bigger man.  
  
”Yes… Maybe that’d do me good, bosun…”  
  
  
**3.**  
The bosun didn’t let him unbuckle. Instead he forced John’s arms to remain still, using his right arm to lock them. Then he loosened the man’s belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He sat down on the box and John kneeled, almost shaking with anticipation.  
  
”If ya really want me to stop, John, if it’s too much, ya just say ’belay’ and I’ll stop immediately.”  
”Belay?”  
”Yes. Ya can scream and cry all ya want, but the moment ya use that word, I’ll stop. Understand?”  
  
John nodded and the bosun stroke his hair.  
  
”Over my knee, John.”  
  
This was so wrong. How could he take pleasure from this? As he bent over and let the bosun adjust him, John felt all dizzy. The ridiculously strong left arm held him firm around his chest while the right hand stroke his pale buttocks. Suddenly John felt a finger touching the sensitive skin around his hole and he moaned as he felt the first blow.  
  
The bosun didn’t hold back. The pain was spreading all over John’s buttocks, every slap burned terribly and John juddered each time the bosun’s big palm landed on his skin. He wasn’t even aware of how he rutted against the bosun’s lap. All he could feel was the pain, the utterly exposed position over the man’s knees and how it made him harder than he’d ever been before. His cock ached and leaked, leaving wet spots on the bosun’s trousers and the slaps paused for a while. Without any warning, just as John panted and tried to catch his breath, a very hard slap landed on his now bright red ass that had him cry out loud and made his eyes all teary. He bit the bosun’s fist hard.  
  
”Belay, John?”  
”No, bosun…”  
”Ya remember the word?”  
”I do.”  
”Unless ya say that word, I’ll ignore any kind of begging… Ya know that?”  
”Yes.”  
”Can I be sure you’ll obey yet?”  
”I-I’m not sure, bosun…”  
  
T’was as if the bosun had crushed a water barrel. John wriggled and moaned and biting the fist was just pointless. Tears came flushing down and words slipped his lips, words he could hardly believe himself able to utter… _Please, Billy, I’ll be good… It burns so bad, stop it, I’ll behave I promise… Oh-ooh… God, it hurts! I know I’ve been bad, just please stop it! Oh fuck, ooh… I’ve learned my lesson…_  
  
"Belay! Belay!"  
  
The slaps stopped immediately and John felt his cock twitch.  
  
”Fuck me...”  
”What?”  
”Ya heard me, boson! Don’t talk, just fuck me, dammit, _fuck me now_!”  
  
The bosun helped John down and he positioned himself on all four on an old mattress, spreading his legs wide and bending his head to the floor. He’d expected a cock, maybe fingers, so the hot, wet presence of the bosuns tongue totally caught him by surprise. Billy actually licked him, uttered noises of pure pleasure with his mouth and tongue buried between his buttocks and made him moan, curse and squeak like some kind of whore.  
  
”Fuck! Billy, I’m gonna come if… oh-ooh god, just fuck me before I… I need yar cock inside me now, dammit! Please!”  
  
Billy could’ve fucked him dry and he wouldn’t have complained, but oily fingers worked him up while the bosun completely ignored his begging and kept him waiting. Just as he felt he couldn’t wait any longer, the bosun placed his big, leaking cock right at his entrance, slowly pushed in, waited and pulled out. Then he thrust hard and very deep and John stopped breathing for a second, before he let out a cry from pleasure and pain.  
  
”Fuck me, Billy… fuck me hard… No fucking belay, ya hear me?”  
  
The bosun spread John’s legs in order to pull him into a position where he almost sat on Billy’s lap, pierced by the big, thick cock. He couldn’t bend forward, but had to lean against the man’s torso. Billy put one arm around John’s chest, once again locking his arms and began to mercilessly shove his cock inside him, over and over again hitting a spot that had him hiss and curse.  
  
”Can I… Oh, oh fuck! Can I touch myself, bosun…?  
”No, John.”  
”Please, Billy! I wanna come...”  
  
The bosun didn’t loosen his grip one bit. He let John whine and moan before he, with no warning, grabbed his cock and began to stroke it, synchronized with the thrusts. The grinding against John’s sore skin, the hard cock buried deep inside him with force increasing by every thrust, the hand stroking his cock and the mouth nibbling his ear… the sense of complete safety combined with total lack of control made his whole body quiver and he screamed shamelessly as the orgasm took over and he spilled all over the bosun’s hand. He cried, lost in the pleasure and a hard thrust followed by a moan told him Billy’d filled him up.  
  
  
**4.**  
”John? Can ya hear me? Sweetheart… talk to me!”  
  
The world seemed to have been shuttered to pieces. He had no strength left in his muscles, no real sense of the surroundings. His body lay heavy, motionless except for the trembling he couldn’t control. Nothing, absolutely nothing existed but the sensation of fulfillment, of total release and relaxation. He could barely open his eyes, had to force himself to look at Billy, to ensure him everything was fine. His mouth was dry and he could hardly find his voice.  
  
”I’m… in fucking… _paradise_ … Want to… linger…”  
  
The little he could see from the change in the bosun’s concerned face through the mist of pleasure, an expression of nothing but pure devotion and satisfaction only for him, a lousy cook, was almost more than could bare to take. Billy very gently took him in his arms and let him cry.  
  
Every last bit of control had escaped John’s body and the bosun had never seen anything more beautiful. The layers of restrained feelings and longings, years of inner discipline to control any emotion, any weakness that could be used against him had left the crying man’s beautiful face and body completely. T’was the face of a trusting, devoted lover, free from any mistrust, manipulation or insecurity. Billy’s voice was thick with motions when he managed to speak.  
  
”I’ve never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you, laying in my arms this very moment, John… Never in my entire life…”  
  
John couldn’t speak. His silver tongue was deprived of words. All he could do was cry, receiving the bosun’s sweet kisses, soft strokes and tender words… Who could ever think that this man, the no-bullshit, stand-your-fucking ground, get-your-shit-together bosun Billy Bones was capable of something like this? _I could fucking die now and be totally content, laying in your embrace…_  
  
The bosun was exhausted himself. Not from spanking or fucking John, but from the flood of emotions he’d roused within the crying man in this quite short amount of time. Emotions who’d spilled over himself far more than he thought was possible. Somehow he just knew he’d slay any man – or woman, for that matter – that would try to harm John in any way or lay attempt to wrest him from his arms. No matter how many women or men John would fuck, or how many men the bosun would fuck, this curly headed, dashing and mischievous man would belong to him alone in a very special way. Thoughts like that, too emotional for him to manage right now, had the bosun cry himself, quiet and calm not to disturb John’s clearly extremely well needed outburst.  
  
As John’s tears finally began to dry out, Billy helped him lay down on the side on the mattress. The bosun fetched a cloth and a small bucket John hadn’t seen in the darkness, and a cup. Billy put the cup to his lips.  
  
”Drink it. Saved some of my ration earlier.”  
  
The rum hit far harder than usual, especially since it was such a small portion. Then the bosun took the cloth and began to wash him, soft as if John could break from a single touch. The lousy cook felt tears under his eyelids once again, but not from pain or exhaustion. Billy had saved some of his water and the extra rum for him…  
  
”Hey, darling… how many of’em tears have ya got there?”  
  
_Twenty five years of them, my sweet Billy Bones. Twenty five goddamn years… Had no idea what ya set loose that day and if ya knew, would ya’ve done it? Would I have?_  
  
  
**5.**  
T’was much later, only a couple of hours ’til dawn. The bosun had washed him and put some aloe on his sore skin and now John lay on his arm, nuzzled against his warm chest and covered with the bosun’s jacket. The tears had stopped a while ago, and all John could feel now was the sweet relaxation that had taken over his body, as he lay all safe and nestled in Billy’s arms.  
  
”John?”  
”Mhm?”  
”Can I ask ya something?”  
”Yeah… of course.”  
”What’s… happening within ya when… ya know… Earlier t’was as if ya were in a different world or something…”  
”Did I scare ya?”  
”No… well, yeah, a little. T’was as if you’d left yar body. Couldn’t tell if ya felt pleasure or pain, or both.”  
”It’s hard to explain…”  
”Try… please?”  
”Do ya remember the best drunkenness ya’ve ever had? Or the first time ya took a prize? The first battle ya had and the moment ya realized ya were still alive? The first morning you woke up after ya’d been rescued, realizing you were no longer in chains? The best laid ya’ve ever had and how ya could hardly move afterwards?”  
”Quite a list ya’ve got there…”  
”Yeah well… Combine them and you’ll get pretty close to what my body and mind have gone through the last hours.”  
”Fuck… That sounds…”  
”A little bit exhausting?”  
”A little bit, yeah.”  
  
The men laughed quietly in the darkness and Billy once again felt how much he wished to protect the curly headed man with the silver tongue. The urge to make sure he was safe, to care for this brave, vulnerable and mesmerizing little man.  
  
”Billy?”  
”Yes, darling?”  
”Ya call me darlin’ a lot.”  
”Yeah, so?”  
”Do ya love me?”  
”What a question…”  
”Is it a hard one?”  
”Not exactly, but I’m not really used to… talk ’bout such things.”  
”Just yes or no.”  
”Christ, I always forget that tongue…”  
”I’ll stop pestering ya if ya just answer.”  
”Alright then… Guess I love ya a little. Or quite a bit. Happy now?”  
”Mhm…”  
”Is that it? That’s yar answer, John? Ya’r really insufferable, ya know that?”  
”Just wished to even it out a bit. I mean… I have been quite exposed the last hours.”  
”But ya’r still the master manipulator… Sleep now, sweetheart.”  
  
John purred like a kitten and adjusted his position, bonked his head soft against Billy’s chest and snuggled himself closer in his embrace, his strong hands. He sighed heavily, a sound of pleasure and relief.  
  
”Of course I love ya, Billy. ’Tis quite impossible not to…”  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
